Soul Eater: SoulxReader, New Partner
by compactdisc66
Summary: Another fanfic. Continuing.
1. Chapter 1

"Wow..."

That's all that came out. Death City was even larger and cooler than I had imagined. Witches flew overhead, shops full of potions and weapons lined every street... All very fascinating, but where was my room?

I sighed heavily and kept as close to the middle of the street as possible. The crowds were on either side of me, bustling for the goods of the shops. I'll go to the DWMA first. Maybe someone there will know where I need to go. It'll be more efficient than asking someone here...

The DWMA was visible from even outside the city limits. The tall red peaks of the towers were all that I could see down under the shops, though. I headed in their direction until the houses and shops thinned, and I reached the front steps.

Lots of steps.

By the time I got to the top my legs were aching, my lungs heaving, and my throat sore. Am I going to have to climb those every single DAY? I huffed across the courtyard, admiring the perfectly symmetrical building until I came to the open doors, through which lay a looong hallway full of students bustling about. Cautiously I stepped inside, referring back to my map of the school and hoisting my bag higher on my shoulder. The office should be here... Aha! I found the door labeled in thick black letters OFFICE and knocked quickly on it. People had begun to stare. Open up, c'mon...

After what seemed like ages, a tall, white-robed man with thick round glasses opened the door. What's that on his head-

"You must be our new student," the man said in a congratulatory way. "It is quite honourable and impressive of you to have gained entry into this school completely on a scholarship, both physically and mentally. I am Professor Stein. Please come in."

I shuffled through the door nervously. Do you know there's a gigantic screw sticking out of your head? He motioned to a seat, and only then did I realize that a male my age was sitting in a chair next to the one I had been given. I sat and shifted in the leather seats, aware of the male's presence.

The older male with the screw sat on the other side of the dark wooden desk. "Now then," he began in a matter-of-fact tone. "According to your transcript, you have the ability to be either weapon or meister," he said, motioning to my papers on the desk. I nodded in affirmation. "Well it was quite difficult to find you a partner suitable to your unique requirements, but I have finally come across whom I am hoping is a perfect match. Please meet Soul, a weapon who has been training as both a weapon and a meister."

I glanced over to the male in the chair to glimpse the white haired, tan skinned, brightly dressed figure hunched in his seat. The reddish eyes held a bored look as he turned to me. "Pleasure to meetcha," he mumbled under his breath. I blushed and nodded. Wow, he's so cool... I'm totally not worth his time, he's probably so much better than I am...

Stein continued as I stared at my feet. I felt Soul's eyes on me as he spoke. "You two will be rooming together, sharing most of your classes, attending extra training together, etc. Your schedules are very different from the other students', with plenty of free time as well as extra studies, so prepare to get used to a little bit of change, especially the first few days. Soul will show you around today and tomorrow, and then Monday starts fresh with classes."

The screw man- I mean Professor Stein shooed us out of his office and shut the door behind us. We stood in the noisy, packed hall together in the midst of rambunctious students running to their different classes. I was unsure of how to address my new roommate and partner, and fiddled with my bag handle.

Soul glanced at me before taking my hand and pulling me towards the light streaming through the front doors. "C'mon, let's get outta here," he shouted over the din, and I nodded in agreement. I doubt he saw it though, because he was already dragging me out into the sunshine. I breathed in the fresh air deeply, and thanked him while I stared at the ground, the sky, the school- anywhere but at him. There were a few other students in small groups outside, enjoying the heavily-breathing sun as it emitted the warm light.

"Hey," he said. I looked at him nervously, feeling heat rush to my cheeks. His pale red eyes held that same bored look, but he smiled graciously. "I'll take you to our room, okay?"

I smiled the best I could before we walked to the steps. I get to live with this genious-

Wait. I have to walk all the way DOWN these stairs too? In the same DAY?


	2. Chapter 2

"Home sweet home."

The small apartment was just right in size, space, tone, and feel. There was a small living room with a brown couch and a light brown chair facing a flatscreen in the corner. Two windows illuminated the pale, creamy yellow walls and the honey-coloured wooden floor. To my immediate left was the kitchen, right by the front door, with a passthrough extending over the sink to the granite counters on either side to create a dining place. The counters slid all around the wall until it reached the fridge next to the door.

Soul watched me as I looked around, grinning that cool, relaxed smile of his. "Your room is to the left there," he said, pointing. I lifted my bag and shuffled to the doorway on the left wall behind the chair, turning the handle and clicking it open. Behind it lay a dark interior with plain white walls, a bed on the far wall, a small white bookshelf to the right of the door, and a desk on the wall between the bed and the shelf that sat beneath a window. On the wall to my left behind the door was a small bathroom with only a shower and a sink.

Leaving my bags on the bed, I nervously walked back to the bright living room to find Soul lounging on the couch, still grinning. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I whispered back and then cleared my throat. "Yes, I like it very much. Thank you." I bowed low.

"Hey, hey," I heard him say. Glancing up, his red eyes were looking into mine. "Don't need to be so formal."

Oh. I blushed and regained my composure, muttering something like "Sorry," or "Understood," or something. Some default response. He's so calm... He just chuckled and stood, stepping a couple feet closer. "If you need anything, that's my room," he pointed to the door across from mine by the kitchen. "Just let me know. We might as well get to know each other if we're going to be partners."

I nodded, still blushing. "Thank you." Oh wait. I need to get some clothes. I remembered that my two bags were 93% filled with books, writing material, and a computer. Leaving 7% for clothes. And toiletries. I had one other outfit and that was it.

Fiddling with my shirt, I asked, "Could we go looking around town now, if that's alright? I don't have many clothes and I think it's probably imperative that I get them sooner rather than later-"

"Where'd all your clothes go?"

I gulped. This is going to sound so stupid... "I only had two bags," I began, staring at the floor, "and... and I had to take all my books with me, so there wasn't enough room for many clothes..."

I heard him laugh, and looked up to find him bent doubled-over with non-discriminating laughter. It made me smile a little. "Wow!" he managed between laughs, "you sure sound like a nerd!" He looked up at me and smiled like I was part of some inside joke that we'd created. I'd never been in on a joke before. Let alone be a part of the CREATION of an inside joke. "Well then I think we'd better go get you some clothes!"

And so he waited by the door, still chuckling at me, as I ran to grab some money from my room, shoved it in my pocket, and fast-walked back to the door, which Soul held for me as we walked out. The entire time I felt my face as hot as an overworked generator.

And then it felt like a volcanic eruption was taking place in my head when he placed his arm around my shoulders.

This year is going to be my best. I could just tell.


End file.
